A wide variety of coating types exist for covering floors and other surfaces. Although this variety presents more options for users than ever before, it also presents unique challenges in a number of cases. For example, the ability to quickly and efficiently remove a number of different floor finishes can be a significant challenge for many types of surface coatings. To date, coatings are often removed by stripping agents, tools (e.g., scrapers and other bladed instruments), or in other relatively labor-intensive processes.
The introduction of new coatings that can be mechanically removed from a floor surface by peeling presents additional difficulties that conventional tools do not adequately address, including the ability to start and continue peeling operations of such coatings, and the ability to quickly and easily collect the peeled coating during and following removal from a floor surface.
Accordingly, new floor coating removal tools continue to be welcome additions to the art.